In cell phones, complementary wireless solutions are becoming an increasingly important factor in determining the attractiveness of the cell phone. Complementary solutions of this type, which are also referred to as “wireless connectivity,” are under particular cost pressure, however, because the cell phone manufacturers wish to implement them as an add-on service as cheaply as possible. Therefore module solutions are sought that can be attached to existing platforms of the widest possible variety of cell phones.
Economic solutions require further miniaturization of these modules, which are then meant to be able to handle a plurality of wireless standards, in particular those standards for what is known as “near-field communication,” such as WLAN and Bluetooth, or for signals transmitted by satellites or central transmitters such as VHF radio and GPS. It is desirable to integrate all these standards in a common module.
A module that is designed for different platforms must also take into account the fact that different platforms use different antenna designs and in particular different numbers of antennas.